The Little Mer-Peach 2: Return to the Sea
' NintendoAccount created a sequel spoof, parody of Disney's 2000 sequel "The Little Mermaid 2 - Return to the Sea". It includes a character from the series of Super Mario: Princess Daisy.' 'Cast' Ariel - Peach (Mario) Prince Eric - Mario Baby Melody - Baby Daisy (Mario) Sebastian - Princess Gaia (Super Mario 3D World) Young Flounder - Toad (Mario) Adult Flounder - Link (The Legend of Zelda) Scuttle - Wario (Mario) King Triton - Toadsworth (Mario) Grimsby - Waluigi (Mario) Carlotta - Gabi (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Max - Poochy (Mario) Morgana - Shokora (Wario Land 4) Small Sized Undertow - DJ Octavio (Splatoon 2) Large Undertow - Cackletta (Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga) Various Transformations of Undertow - Tiki Tak Tribe (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Cloak and Dagger - Pearl and Marina (Splatoon 2) Melody - Daisy (Mario) Alex (Prince/Merboy) - Luigi (Mario) Tip and Dash - Callie and Marie (Splatoon) Chef Louis - George (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Harold the Seahorse - Princess Crystal (Super Mario 3D World) 'Scenes' The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 1 - Opening/(Down to the Sea) The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Shokora The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 3 - Fearing Shokora/Losing the Locket The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 4 - Twelve Years Later The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 5 - Shokora and DJ Octavio's Confrontation The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 6 - Daisy Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 7 - Anxious Moments The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 9 - A Peek into the Past The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 10 - In Search of the Truth The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 11 - Princess Gaia Tells Peach About Daisy The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 12 - Daisy meets Shokora The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 13 - (For a Moment)/Shokora's Diabolical Deception The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 14 - Daisy meets Callie and Marie The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 15 - Old Friends The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 16 - Taking the Trident The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 17 - Daisy's Big Mistake The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 18 - Showdown with the Migthy Shokora The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 19 - A Most Precious Gift/(Here On the Land and the Sea) The Little Mer-Peach 2 Return to the Sea Part 20 - End Credits (Part of Your World) 'Trivia' Daisy is Peach's best friend. In Part 15, Link resembles as a young merman teenager. In Part 8, Daisy wears a winter outfit. Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:A Fandom User